


A Queen and Her Paladin

by Agehron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Black Paladin Pidge, F/F, Fate221 age swap au, Rating will probably go up too, adult pidge can be seen in tumblr, but fluff fluff fluff, pidge make me squee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agehron/pseuds/Agehron
Summary: Leaving Pidge with the Lions because of an injury, Allura and the other Paladins get caught up in another Quintessence field, this one trapping them for six years. They return to find New Altea ruled by a cruel tyrant, and Pidge the Black Paladin, the others being replaced. As the others adjust to the changes, Allura must step up to become Queen of her people and deal with the growing attraction she has to the woman Pidge has become.





	1. This is Only a Test *Beeping noises*

**Author's Note:**

> Adult Pidge!
> 
> https://fate221.tumblr.com/post/177809337177/the-green-paladin-i-think-im-obsessed-send-help

Allura bowed her head, hiding her shaking as Coran places the delicate coronet on her head, the crowd erupting into cheers. 

“All Hail Allura, TRUE Queen of the Altean!”

“Long Live the Queen!”

“Queen Allura!”

She stood slowly, looking out on all the mixed species of the Voltron Collalition, from the Arusians, to the Okarai, even Galra stood in the crowd in front of her. 

Then she saw Pidge-Katie- leading the new Paladins in the ceremonial armor Coran insisted on them wearing. She stopped breathing as they all knelt before her, their right hands fisted across their chests.

“As leader of the Paladins of Voltron, I, Katherine Holt, pledge the loyalty of myself and my comrades. We are your sword and shield, ready to live or die by your command.” Allura gave them a small bow.

“I, Queen Allura Of New Altea, accept you and your team as my Paladins, my sword and shield, to live or die by my command. Now rise, my Champions.” 

They all stood, moving to stand behind her, except for Katie, who stood beside her. Allura looked at her of the corner of her eye, heart beating wildly. The once quiet girl who defied her leadership now accepted her as her Queen, ready to do whatever she had to to ensure Allura’s safety.

As Allura continued to study her, she felt her face heat up, a warm rush of attraction flowing through her. Hard times had made her face thinner and sharper, and her hair was cut far closer to her head then it was before. Katie noticed her looking and gave Allura a small smile. 

“Would it please my Queen if I escorted her to the ball tonight?” Allura had to bite back a girlish squeal. A childhood dream come true.

“It would greatly please me. I should’ve ready by six.” The other woman smiled broadly.

“It’s a date then.”


	2. Things Fall Apart

_You sure you'll be okay?" Shiro checked one last time as he and the rest of the Paladins got ready to explore the cave nearby. Pidge nodded, leaning back against the rock, one leg propped up on a log. Of all the times to trip and twist her ankle, it was before they were going to look into reports of a Quintessence field. They wanted to go check it out before any small pockets of Galra fighters or anyone else who might want to get their hands on something as powerful as Quintessence got to it. Pidge was hoping to be able to study any reading from it to find a better, more stable, (and less addicting) way to be able to use its power to better the universe._

_"I'll be fine." She assured him, nodding to the lions. "I'm sure they'll keep me safe. And I'll be listening in on the comms and tell you if something is up." The eldest of the group didn't look assured but sighed._

_"Call us if you hear ANYTHING." He told her. "I don't care if one of the mice sneezes, I want to know about it, okay?" Pidge laughed._

_"You worry worse than my mother." She teased, grinning at him. "Gone on, the others are waiting for you." The older Paladin still looked unsure, but turned around, heading to where the others were waiting._

_Allura took one last look at the Green Paladin before turning away to lead the rest down into the cave the readings were coming from. She felt bad about leaving her behind, but the Princess didn't want Pidge aggravating her injury, plus they needed someone behind to watch the lions anyway._

_She held the tracker as they all went into the cave, bayards ready for anything that was living in the cave, Shiro holding tight to a blaster. While they did see a few small creatures skitter into the darkness away from their lights, nothing attacked them._

_Soon they came to a wall, the tracker beeping wildly._

_"It seems like we have arrived." Allura hummed, pressing a hand to the wall. "All we have to do is find a way-" She was cut off by the wall glowing suddenly, it slowly opening to reveal a bright glow. The others cursed as they all felt like something was pulling them in, trying to hold on to the other walls, the surrounding rocks, anything, as Team Voltron tried to escape the pull of the light. Then Pidge's voice was heard over the comms._

_"Guys, what's going on down there? The readings are going crazy, did you find the-" She was cut off by the screams of her teammates as they were pulled into the glow, then there was nothing._

After what felt like forever, the walls opened again, Allura and the others collapsing into the dirt, coughing and moaning.

"Everyone sound off." Keith coughed, though he didn't move from his spot.

"Allura here." She moaned, trying to figure out what way was up.

"Shiro here." Came the older man's voice as he flipped onto his back.

"Lance here." The red paladin muttered as he made an attempt to sit up. There was a brief silence, followed by a grunt as Hunk was able to pull himself up.

"Hunk here." He finally said, looking around. There was another long silence as the others got their bearings together. "Uh, guys..." Keith pulled himself to his feet.

"Hunks what's wr-" He was cut off as his light hit something that had not been in the cave before. A tall statue of what looked like black marble stood in front of him, well, of him. "What the?" Suddenly the cave lit up with artificial light, revealing more statues, one for each of them, and something carved into the wall.

This Monument is dedicated to the fallen Paladins of Voltron, who gave their lives in the name of peace for not only their own homes but for the entire universe.

The epitaph was repeated six more times, in the native languages of all the paladins, and in Galaran. Then, at the very bottom was something in Italian.

"It says something about being part of the pride again one day," Lance spoke up, the others looking to him. He flushed. "Spanish and Italian are both Latin-based languages. I can't get it all, but I can get an understanding of it." Suddenly a voice came from behind them.

"What are you doing here!" It snarled, angry and cold. "And what are you doing dress like that." Keith turned to see someone- or something- in the armor of the Black Paladin. They must have come to another universe- or been gone for a long time. Allura thought as Keith went to approach the other paladin.

"We're the Paladins of Voltron." He said in his 'leader' voice. "We mean no-"

"Liar!" The other Black paladin pulled out their bayard, shifting into a long blade with a curved tip. "The Paladins are dead! They have been for years now! Tell me who you are." Keith pulled out his Garla blade, shifting into its own sword form.

"I am telling you the truth. We are the Paladins of Voltron. "You can ask our Green Paladin, Pi-" He was cut off as the other paladin cried out, whipping her sword towards Keith. Allura wondered what on earth they were trying to do before the sword broke apart, connected by a glowing black line similar to her whip or Pidge's bayard. Keith moved out of the way just in time as the other's weapon came back to her, reconnecting.

"You can't say that name, you don't KNOW HER." The black paladin hissed, body tense and ready to fight. "Now WHO ARE YOU?!" She struck out again, this time Keith catching it with his own blade, knocking it away. He went to charge, but the other paladin was faster, somehow, whipping out her blade again, charging to Keith. The weapon crackled with energy as she whipped it around her, leaving Keith unable to do anything but try and dodge the razor-sharp blades around him.

The others activated their own bayards, all aiming the one in the black armor. They paused, panting as she studied them all, or at least their bayards. They shook their head, hand tightening its grip. Shiro relaxed his grip on his blaster, lower it as he studied the other paladin, stepping forward

"Katie, it's us." He said softly. "I promise." His tone was soft and gentle as Allura turned to the Black Paladin in shock, wondering if what he said was true.

"No, you can't be... You DIED." They tensed, body shifting into a fighting position. "I felt you die." That came soft and hurt, a slight tremor going through her. Shiro smiled softly, reaching out to her.

"It is us. Remember when we first met, before the Kerberos mission? You said you'd kick my ass if I let anything happen to your Dad or Matt.." There was a choked sob at that for the other paladin. "Then you kicked my ass." He laughed softly. Allura watched as Pidge-Katie- relaxed, deactivating her weapon. She expected the other girl to go running to Shiro, but she stood where she was. She stood there for a minute before finally speaking.

"We should get moving." She looked to Allura. "We have a lot of catching up to do, and not much of it is good." Allura was confused as to why Katie looked straight at her, but Shiro nodded.

"Let's get out of here." He agreed, following as she turned away, going back down the cave. Allura looked around, noticing more statues around as they walked down the pathway, of various member of the rebel group, the original paladins...her father. Allura took a moment to stop, bowing her head the imposing image, though his face was still soft and warm like she remembered it.

"Coran helped me get them built," Pidge said softly. "He was insistent on the face, to remind people that he was kind and loving as well as a strong leader. It was also so you can remember your father as you remember him- your father." Allura nodded, letting a few tears fall. She missed him so much. Pidge was silent, letting the taller woman reflect over the statue. After a moment, she placed a hand on Allura's arm. "We should keep going." She said gently. "I'll bring you back here once we get you settled, okay?" Allura sniffed but nodded.

"Yes, we should go." She agreed, following Katie towards the mouth of the cave, not really noticing when she moved much faster going past the last three statues. The rest of the paladins followed, and soon they were to a small camp, the Black Lion looming overhead. She leaned down, opening her mouth to let Katie and the others in, before closing it again. The Black paladin went to work at the controls as the atmosphere stabilized enough for the others to take off their helmets.

There were comms noises as Pidge called out to someone, fingers drumming on the dashboard of Black. Keith frowned, trying to reach out to the lion to see what was going on, but felt nothing. He jerked his head to the others to come closer.

"I can't feel Black, at all." He said quietly to them. The other paladins, minus Shiro, checked their own links, only to get nothing as well.

"What happened? Lance hissed. "Shouldn't we feel something?" He turned to Allura.

"Well, if it's been some time and the lions found new paladins, the connection might not be there anymore." She admitted after a bit, looking to the last paladin, still with her helmet on, still waiting for whoever to pick up.

"New paladins?" Hunk asked softly, looking hurt. "Why would they choose new-" He was interrupted but someone picking up on the other end, Pidge seething.

"Damnit Griffon, what the hell took you so long?" She snarled as the others turned to the screen to see a sleepy and older looking James Griffon in a Commander's uniform and wearing glasses, the bridge of the Atlas behind him.

"Sorry Katherine," He yawned, clinging to a cup of coffee. "The deals with the Reingos went longer than I thought they would, I just got-" Then he noticed the people behind her. "Holy shit..." He gaped, dropping the coffee mug, a shattering sound heard.

"Holy shit is right." There was a dry laugh. "Seems like the field decided to spit them back out again. I'll be heading back to the Atlas in the next varga, I want the medics on standby to check them over." James gave her a two-fingered salute at the corner of his eyewear.

"Roger Katherine, I'll have them ready and waiting for your arrival. If you excuse me, I got to finish up recording the meeting with Reingas and catch a few dobashes of sleep." Pidge nodded.

"Good job with the Reingos Griffin, get some sleep. See you when I return." She ended the call, sighed, shoulders sagging. They looked to her, concerned.

"Pidge?" Lane asked softly, approaching her with an outstretched hand. She held up her own, one finger in the air.

"Kathrine, please." She asked softly. "Pidge- Pidge doesn't exist anymore. She stopped existing a long time ago, back when you all disappeared." They looked to each other.

"Pi-Kathrine..." Allura began slowly, stomach sinking. "How long ago was that?" The other Paladin sighed, hands going to her helmet, slowly pulling it off. The others could only stare as a far older version of their friend looked back at them, hair cut close to her head, the soft roundness of her face turned to pointed chin and defined cheekbones, and a prominent scar crossing her face that distracted from the lines under her eyes from stress and age.

"You've been gone for a little over ten deca-phoebs now." She said quietly to the stunned group before her.


	3. Got to Keep Moving On- Ten Years Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Pidge after the others fell into the Quintessence field.

Pidge was frantic as she tried to contact the rest of the team, only to hear static. Swallowing hard, she sent off a quick SOS to the Atlas, not stopping her attempts at contact until she was slammed with the horror and sorrow that came from the other lions her Green couldn’t hold back from her.

She began to sob, body shaking as it began to dawn on her- they were gone. Her team, her friends, her family- was gone.

The youngest Paladin attempted to get to her feet, only to stumble, collapsing as she dry heaved from the overwhelming feelings from herself and the lions. Green was frantic trying to calm her Pride Sisters and her Paladin, whining as she began to cox Pidge into the cockpit.

_Come, my Paladin._ She soothed softly. _Come to Green, we will figure this out, you will be safe, come to Green._

Pidge managed to get herself up, hobbling to her lion, who lowered her head to make it easier to get in. She leaned against the back, letting herself slide down as she realized that her father’s voice was coming over the comms.

“Katie? Katie? What happened?” He was trying to stay calm, but panic leaked into his voice. It took her a while to respond.

“They’re gone. Something happened and they’re gone.” She sobbed as she relayed the message.

“Who’s gone? Katie?” She paused, trying to calm herself.

“The others- Shiro, Allura, the guys... the lions are freaking out, it hurts...”

“Do you know what happened?” He asked softly, trying to calm her down.

“They went to check out the source of Quintessence energy. I stayed behind because I caught my foot in a rock and twisted it pretty good and Shiro didn’t want me walking on it. There was a sudden spike in the energy levels and they started screaming. When the levels dropped again, I couldn’t reach them. Then the lions started freaking out, Green tried to protect me from it, but it was too much... They were gone.”

“The other Paladins are gone?” She could hear the shock in his voice. "What about Commander Shirogane?"

"He went with them. They were in the cave and suddenly the Quintessence meter went skyrocketing. They all started screaming, and I can't get a hold of them. The lions are panicking, it's making it hard for me to concentrate." She felt herself begin to hyperventilate and shut her eyes trying to regulate her breathing.

"We'll be there as soon as we can." Commander Holt's voice came back over the radio. "Everything will be okay, I promise."

By the time that the Atlas had landed on the planet the lions had calmed down enough for her to get to her feet, despite the throbbing pain from her ankle, and walk up to the lowering ramp, her father and Coran rushing down it before it even hit the ground.

"Katie!" The older man rushed up, holding her close. "Are you okay?" Pidge curled against her father, crying softly. Hearing the last screams of her friends- Her family- was bad enough- hearing the screams of the lions as their Paladins were ripped from it only made it worse.

After a few minutes, she settled down, and lead the two men and the small crew that came down with them into the cave the others had gone into. They soon came to a dead-end, the cave ending with a flat wall that had something carved into it.

"This- it can't be.." Coran muttered, the elder Altean reaching up to the carvings, tracing it with his fingers.

"Coran?" Sam looked to the man who had become a close friend. "What is it?"

"It's a dialect of ancient Altean," Coran replied. "But this predates any exploration in the quadrant. It shouldn't be here!" He stepped back, shining a light on the entire wall.

"Can you read it?" Pidge asked as she looked around the cave, trying to find any sign of what had happened to the others.

"I'm a bit rusty with this dialect, but I think I can." He replied, humming as he went over it. The color drained from his face as he finished the text on the wall.

"Coran?" Sam stood behind him, hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"It's a warning." He turned to the two Terrans. "It refers to Quintessence as a 'poisonous light' that consumes all that it encounters. It destroys from the inside, corrupting all those who use it." There was an unusually bitter laugh. "It a shame we didn't discover this sooner. The maybe..." He stopped himself, shaking his head. "It is no matter. What happened, happened. Now, let's see if we can figure out where the others went off to."

They spent days looking for a way to open the door, trying to get them back. Finally, Commander Holt called the search to a halt.

"We can't leave them!" Pidge protested as her father watched the members of the Atlas pack everything up, boarding the ship. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I have surveillance set up here and we'll come by every few months to try again, but we need to get back. the coalition needs us." He held he daughter as she whined softly. "We'll find them." He promised. "even if it takes four years again."

The next few months were spent trying everything they could to get the other Paladins and Shiro back. Nothing came of it, no matter how many ancient texts Coran went through, no matter how long Pidge spent running scenario after scenario, the amount of time other members of the Garrison stood watch in the cave, waiting for them to return as they did after Sendak took over Earth.

One day Pidge went to the lions, intending on taking Green out for a bit, needing to fly to clear her head. But when she got there, Green refused to even lower her head.

_I am sorry my beloved Paladin._ She said softly into PIdge's head. _But you must take over as leader of the team. You must pilot Black Sister._ Pidge was quiet, taking her words in.

"Why me? There has to be plenty of other pilots that can do a better job." She protested weakly.

_Because my Paladin knows Voltron._ Green purred soothingly. _My Paladin is smart and adaptable. Green knows my Paladin will work hard as a leader._

"I don't even know how to lead.."

_My Paladin will learn, just as Black's Shiro learned and her Keith learned. My Paladin learned how to fix Green and her sisters. Earned the respect of the Olkari. My Paladin will make a great leader._ She bowed her head to nuzzle Pidge. N _ow my Paladin must help us find new Paladins. To be able to continue to defend the Universe as she did with the others._

Pidge rested her head against the massive green lion, taking in the feel of their bond.

"I will for them. " She said after a long, quiet minute. She felt Green nod and the bond fade.

_Green will not leave her old Paladin._ The lion soothed with the bond that remained. _S_ _he can always come to Green._ The young Terran smiled through her tears.

"Thank you." She took a deep breath, walking to Black. Might as well start bonding with her now.

It was over a year since the other Paladins disappeared when Pidge stood in front of the crowd in her new Black Paladin Armor, her re-painted bayard at her side. It had taken her a few months to reverse-engineer the weapon, but eventually was able to recreate the impressive works of technology that they were, and now she was ready to have the lions choose their new paladins- most of them anyway.

Blue had long-chosen Romelle as her Paladin, missing the warm energy of Lance and that special touch Alteans had with the lions. The blonde Altean stood with her, make a small non-committal noise.

"Glad we brought coffee." She muttered. "This is going to be a long day." Pidge nodded as Coran sorted the crowd by what lion they wanted to try, or if they wanted to try more, and secretly trying to find those who didn't belong there at all.

Red found hers first, Black and Blue notifying the two other Paladins, who made their way to the lion. There was groans and fussing, but most went off without a sound, leaving a few more stubborn attemptees, and the lone figure in front of the lion- one Pidge found familiar.

"Rax?" She called out, extending her steps to move faster without running. The large Balmeran turned to see her.

"So you're the one who took over?" He looked over her small stature. He smirked. "Kinda small, aren't you?" Pidge frowned. She'd have to watch out for him-not that she couldn't easily take him, even with his size advantage.

"I am." She said firmly. "And if you want to be a Paladin, you're going to take orders from me, got it?" He looked over her for a bit before shrugging his shoulders.

"Yep, your word goes Boss Lady." He went back to Red, hand on her paw.

"I don't like him, Kathy," Romelle whispered softly as they let Rax bond with Red. Pidge looked behind her briefly.

"Hunk said he was kind of a jerk." She muttered as they went back to survey the rest of the lions. "I'll have to address that at some point, but it'd probably be better if I waited until after the Lions chose their new paladins. So I won't scare anyone away." Romelle hid her laugh in a cough, eyes bright in amusement.

Green was the next one to find hers, though it hurt Pidge to see it. The tall Olkari boy (not much older than Pidge herself had been when she found Green) beamed in excitement when she approached him.

"You are Lady Katherine!" He gave her a traditional bow. "My Great Aunt talks about you all the time. You should visit again one day, she misses you." PIdge studied him before smiling.

"You must be Ryer's nephew." She returned the bow. "Nev'r, am I correct?" He almost preened.

"It's an honor the savior of Olkarion to know me." He replied, eyes bright.

"Your Aunt told me all about you." She turned to Green. "This girl is special to me, so I need you to take good care of her, okay?" He nodded solemnly.

"I promise Lady Katherine." He looked up to the Lion. "She will be in good hands." Across the way, there was cheers and groans of irritation, followed by an excited squeal of happiness. The Black and Blue Paladin looked at each other before moving over to the Yellow Lion.

Pidge smiled as she saw Korlia and Kolvian standing nearby, watching what was happening. She gave the Galra woman a hug, nodded to Kolvian.

"I told you she was a perfect candidate." The female Galra boasted to the bigger male. Pidge looked over to see a slender Galran female hugging the muzzle of the Yellow Lion, and she could feel the tendrils of amusement from Black and Green.

"She a Blade?" Pidge asked them as the new Yellow Paladin noticed her, and made her way to them.

"Former," Kolvian grunted, arms crossed. "She couldn't make the cut." Pidge looked to Korlia, who mouthed *too much like Keith*, Pidge nodded.

"Miss Holt!" The woman bounced to a stop in front of her. Pidge studied her, amused. While she might have the 'Nobody gets left behind' mentality Keith had, she was bouncy and bubbly.

"Welcome to the team." Pidge held out a hand. "Can I get your name?"

"Kera." She grinned, holding out a hand. Pidge paused before taking it. What the hell was with the Blade and 'K' names?

"It's good to have a former Blade aboard." Pidge ignored the glare from the Blade's Commander. "Your experience always comes in handy." She blushed.

"Thank you, Miss Holt." She gave an embarrassed smile before excusing herself and going back to the Lion.

As the nonchosen left the hanger and the new Paladins took time to bond with their Lions, Pidge went back to Black, leaning against her paw as she overlooked them all.

After a while, a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Hey, Coran." She turned her head, smiling at the older Altean who had become a second Father to her.

"They would be proud of you." He said softly. "She would be proud of you." Pidge blushed, laughing.

"I hope so." There was a sigh, as she looked back over her new team. "Alright Paladins, time to head back for some rest, and you better take advantage of it! Training starts at 0500 sharps and if you're late, you get laps!" She turned back to the Alteans. "We should get some rest too." She sighed, running her hand through her hair. She needed to get it cut soon- maybe shorter this time. "Something tells me it's going to be a long day."


	4. Nothing is Immune to Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins find out what happened during their decade-long absence as they head back to Earth.

There was an awkward silence as Black took off, leaving the planet they had been stuck on for over a decade behind. Finally, Keith broke the tenseness that hung in the cockpit.  
  
"So Black choose you, huh?" He looked to the now older woman, who was running something.  
  
"Not much of a choice. With all of you gone, the Lions wanted someone with experience leading the team. I was their only choice." She set Black on autopilot back to the Atlas before getting up from her seat. "It took a while, but I try to live up to you and Shiro." Keith went red.  
  
"Me? But I was a terrible lea-" Pidge gave a look that ended what he was saying.  
  
"But you got better. You learned from your mistakes, and grew to be a leader I looked up to." She finished. She smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Besides, if Shiro believes in you, I do. I know him enough to trust his judgment." Anything else was cut off by the comms ringing. She moved back into her seat, answering it.  
  
"Kathrine!" Came a familiar voice, a vibrant red mustache blocking everything else from view. "How was the trip? I hope everything went okay." The was a pause, and Coran pulled back away from the video screen, showing Korlia and Kosmo with him.   
  
Allura watched as they talked softly between each other, seeing the respect that Coran held for Pi-Kathrine now. She had always been the only one of the Paladins he referred to by name instead of height. She studied the woman who had been the youngest of her Paladins. The sharp angles her face had taken suited her, but her eyes...there was a deep sorrow in her eyes, hidden behind a mask.  
  
She honestly had to admit she always harbored an attraction to the other female paladin, her bright mind a reminder of her father. She never acted on it, unsure of who -or what- the human had liked, so she chose not to pursue anything. She felt herself flush when a warm smile came to Kathrine's face as she talked. While certainly not beautiful in a traditional Altean way, there was something about her that made Allura's heart flutter.   
  
Coran made an irritated sound as Korlia shoved him out of the way with a *my turn*, Kosmo barking eagerly as he lept in front of the camera. Keith looked up at his mother's voice, going to it, but Shiro held him back, shaking his head. The younger man stopped and stepped back. It would probably be better that Kathrine told them before he or any of the others showed their face. And he was sure she wanted to make sure they were all in good shape before anyone knew.  
  
"Have you been eating properly? You look exhausted. I've told you about over-working yourself." The Galra woman scolded, pushing the excited space wolf away. Kathrine sat back, laughing. It was strange how easy it was to call her that, but at the same time... this woman was clearly not their Pidge.  
  
"Come on Ma, I'm fine." They all looked at her as she easily called the older woman 'Ma'. "I had something come up, but I'll tell you about it later when we're all settled." Korlia frowned.  
  
"Are you okay? Is the monument okay?" She asked, panic edging into her voice.  
  
"It's fine, I'm fine, I just found something... unique when I was there." The comms blipped a few times, and Kathrine checked who it was. "Hey Ma, I got to go, Griffin's paging me. His royal pain in the ass is probably calling with some new stipulation again." Korlia groaned, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Okay Kath, you be careful, okay? I'll see you later. Love you." Keith blinked, turning from his mother's image to Kathrine who smiled, flashing her a victory sign.  
  
"Love you too Ma, take care. I'll see you later." She cut off the comms, switching to Griffin. "What's up Griff?" The man adjusted his glasses, looking nervous.   
  
"Emperor Arlas called." He said, tapping his fingers on the desk. "He said a team near Voltea detected a surge in Quintessence energy. Want curious to see what was going on." Kathrine swore, pressing a hand to her helmet.  
  
"What did you tell him?"  
  
"Just that you hadn't contacted me back about it and I would tell him as soon as I could." She groaned, shaking her head.  
  
"I'll contact him once I get back to the Atlas. Think he'll wait?" Griffin snorted.  
  
"Hopefully." He leaned back in his chair, hands running through his hair. "The Coalition is getting sick of this guy, Kathy." She face went firm.  
  
"I know Griff, but now we have an advantage that they don't know about- one that just might get more of the Altean population to side with the Coalition over the Emperor." She looked over to Allura, smiling. "And we will make it big and showy that the Coalition backs only the TRUE ruler of New Altea, the Queen Allura herself."  
  
Allura blushed, hand to her chest. The way Kathrine looked at her made her heart rate increase, and her cheeks flushed brightly.   
  
"Yes, of course." She managed. She had no idea what was going on. What had happened on New Altea? Who was this 'Emperor Arla'? Why was the Coalition so against him? But there wasn't time for questions right now, something was wrong with her people, and she was going to help them, no matter what.   
  
"I'm going to start looking into what kind of things we need to do." James began to make notes on a pad nearby. "We'll discuss it more after you're done dealing with Emperor Jackass." Kathrine laughed at the remark.  
  
"Once we get these guys green-lighted for good health, we'll start making more serious preparations." She pulled up different pages on her screen. "I'll look into too, check with Allura about a few things. Once we tell Coran, he'll help too. I'll see you when we get back. And get some sleep." She looked back to him, the commander huffing in amused irritation.  
  
"I was about to when I had him call." He protested. "But I'm heading to bed right now. See you, Kathy." Kathrine waved him off before the comms ended.  
  
"What's happened in New Altea?" Allura asked as they came up to the Atlas, a bay door opening for him. Kathrine bit her lip, sighing.  
  
"Long story short: it was a failed attempt to set up a democracy after you disappeared. It worked for one election, then the next he staged a military coup. We doubt that it was a willing one, but it still worked and now Arlas is total control of New Altea. Has a few planets behind him, mostly those that willingly joined the Galra back when they first started taking over. It seems every week he comes in with new demands for the Coalition. Last time he contacted us, he wanted Voltron to be returned to it's 'rightful' owners. I might have been less polite in telling him where he could stick that idea."  
  
Lance and Hunk burst into laughter at this, though it seemed forced and just hung dryly in the air.  
  
"Same old Pidge." Hunk patted her on the shoulder, not noticing the icy look she shot him.  
  
"Kathrine." She said firmly. "I don't go by Pidge anymore. Or Katie. Call me Kathrine." Black settled into her bay, Kathrine unlatching herself and getting out of her seat. "Come on, we need to get you to the Medics, and I need to be 'diplomatic'." She pulled off her helmet, heading down the ramp as it lowered, the others following her.  
  
The medical team jumped on them as soon as they got out, ushering them away from Kathrine and towards the med bay.  
  
"You guys get looked at and rest, I'll see you later." The Black Paladin said as she waved before heading off in a different direction.  
  
It was at least three hours before they were released and moved into a small conference room.  
  
They were served by a few awe-struck members of the Atlas, fresh faces that they had never seen before.  
  
"Is it just me or is it really uncomfortable with all this staring?" Hunk whispered after they left.  
  
"We DID come back from the dead." Lance pointed out as he dug into the food. Nothing close to Hunk's, but he was starving.  
  
"It's still weird.." Hunk went to his own food, making a face. "Do these people have an aversion to spices or something?" He grumbled, shaking his head.  
  
After they were done and the plates were cleared, James came in, adjusting his jacket. Shiro watched him, the haughty young man he had been replaced by a confident Commander. James took a seat at the head of the table, looking over them. His eyes met Shiro's and the former Black Paladin had to force himself to look away, cursing his attraction to men with glasses.   
  
"Okay, so can you explain what the heck is going on?" Lance asked. "Pidge is-" James cut him off.  
  
"Kathrine." He said firmly. "Or Commander Holt if you refuse to call her by her name. Remember, she is your superior now."  
  
"Kathrine..." Lance corrected himself, waving his hands in the air. "She all weird and not herself."  
  
"She had to change. She took over the role of the Black Paladin and took on many of the diplomatic responsibilities that Queen Allura left behind when you disappeared."  
  
"So what about the others?" Keith asked. "Iverson, Kinkade, Rizavi, Leifsdottir?"  
  
"Iverson retired five years ago, Rizavi became a Senior instructor, Leifsdottir got out and is now working in Wall Street as a Trade Analyst and Kinkade now runs the Public Relations between the Atlas and those worlds who are still on the wall about joining the Coalition. I'm sure they'll all want to come by and see you when we get back to Earth."  
  
"And our families?" Hunk looked worried. James smiled.  
  
"They're all doing okay, though I'm sure you'd much rather hear an update on what's going on from them rather than me. We're already in the process of contacting them all and having them meet at the Garrison."  
  
"So why was Coran and Korlia like, living together? I was expecting her and Kolvian..." Lanc looked up, ignore the mortified death glare from Keith. James looked at him for a minute before laughing.  
  
"Nothing like that, I assure you. They live with Kathy on a Ranch not far from the Garrison. Both Coran and Romelle were declared enemies of the state after Arlas took over because of their ties to the Coalition, and Korlia left the Blades not long after the new Paladins were chosen. They just didn't have the same idea on where to take the Blades. She's been teaching combat training at the Garrison while Coran teaches history."  
  
"So when do we met the new Paladins?" Allura asked crisply, putting on her 'Leader' face as she tried to take everything in.  
  
"Tomorrow probably. Though you know two of them already." James yawned behind his hand. "But I think it's been a long day, and we should get some-."  
  
"Wait, what about Sam, Coleen, and Matt?" Shiro interrupted. "Shouldn't they be there too? Or here on the Atlas? Are they out on a mission somewhere?" James flinched, taking a deep breath.  
  
"Not long after Kathy started her team, Commander Samuel Holt, Doctor Coleen Holt, and their son, Captain Matthew Holt, went on a vacation to New Altea. While they were there, then Prime Minister Arlas seized control and disbanded the Parliament. Anyone who was associated with the Coalition was rounded up on suspicion of espionage. Most were let go. The Holts, however." James ducked his head, his voice going soft. "The Holts were formally charged with counts of espionage and labeled as a direct threat to New Altea. Emperor Arlas held their trials on the same day he made a big speech about bringing back New Altea to its former glory that was live-streamed to all of the Coalition Planets. They were tried without any representation and found guilty by Arlas himself." The room was quiet as he looked back up. "They were executed in front of the entire Coalition, including Kathy."


End file.
